Oink Oink
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Todos tenían secretos y aquella era la verdad. Secretos desde travesuras que se hicieron de niños o bien cosas más serias. El secreto que tenía Mycroft Holmes, por otro lado, era algo que nunca hubiera querido que se supiera. [Fanfic participante en Reto mensual de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook]


**Oink Oink**

* * *

 **Resumen:** Todos tenían secretos y aquella era la verdad. Secretos desde travesuras que se hicieron de niños o bien cosas más serias. El secreto que tenía Mycroft Holmes, por otro lado, era algo que nunca hubiera querido que se supiera. [Fanfic participante en Reto mensual de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook]

 **Disclairmer:** Sherlock no me pertenece ~

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 _Por Amelia Badguy._

 _1.907 palabras según Word._

En el mundo hay secretos muy bien resguardados. Todos tienen sus secretos, desde los más importantes gobiernos hasta simples niños que guardan en secreto alguno de sus gustos o pequeñas travesuras que han realizado.

Él hombre de cabello rojizo, vestido siempre con elegantes trajes y cargando con él siempre un paraguas negro, no era la excepción a la regla de los secretos. Tenía muchos secretos, tales como secretos de estado, por ser él quien controlaba al gobierno británico, o bien secretos de su familia, como el hecho de que su hermana Eurus estaba encerrada en una prisión.

Pero también tenía un secreto personal, algo que nadie podría enterarse nunca en realidad, que era algo que había ocurrido hace unos años atrás.

Habían atrapado a un criminal, al cual él mismo iba a interrogar, pero claro, ninguno de los guardias ineptos había captado como ese hombre había llevado un pequeño frasco de cristal con un líquido en su interior, lo habían notado demasiado tarde, cuando a él le habían lanzado el contenido del frasco y nada podía hacerse para remediarlo.

Eso era algo que quería olvidar, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, debido a que ese liquido había afectado su vida por siempre.

Ese era su secreto mejor guardado, claro que los secretos en algún punto de la vida saldrían a la luz, eso era lo normal, los secretos no se podían mantener callados de por vida, ni siquiera los secretos de estado más importantes, por lo cual debería haber supuesto que su secreto algún día se sabría, al menos hacía lo que él consideraba su familia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— No puedo ir en un barco con esta lluvia — Habían salido a penas vivos de la explosión de Baker Street, aquella granada casi les había costado caro, pero la realidad era que habían salido ilesos del edificio, aunque ahora debían llegar a Sherrinford, sin llamar la atención, siendo que lo mejor que habían pensado era robar un barco pesquero y entrar de aquella forma a la isla. Encubiertos, pero estaba su gran problema, del cual ni siquiera su hermano pequeño sabía.

— Mycroft, no estamos para estas cosas, debemos averiguar qué es lo que sucede — Le habló como si nada el doctor Watson, haciendo que frunciera su ceño, pero únicamente estaba de pie ahí, en aquel puerto, parando la lluvia que caía con su paraguas, mirando a su hermano y al doctor, aunque su hermano lo miró atento.

— Siempre te ocultas bajo ese paraguas, aunque sea una pequeña lluvia, apenas unas gotas, siempre estas oculto, ¿qué es lo que escondes? — Sherlock lo miró con demasiada atención, esperando saber cuál era la respuesta a eso, su hermano estaba teniendo demasiados secretos que no le agradaban a decir verdad, por lo cual únicamente espero que le dijera de una vez por todas lo que ocurría.

— Tendré que vivir con tu burla toda la vida, ¿no? — Le preguntó resignado, suspirando pesadamente. Odiaba su condición, aquella que lo afectaba simplemente por una estupidez, pero miró a su hermano con atención. — Sólo necesitaremos un poco de agua caliente, para poder mostrarte que es lo que ocurre, Sherlock.

Debía meterse a alta mar con su hermano, no podría evitar si le caía al menos un poco de agua fría en aquella tormenta, por lo cual simplemente se resigno a revelar su secreto en aquel momento, que aunque le hubiera gustado dejar aquello en familia, para Sherlock aquel doctor era parte de su familia.

Con cuidado sacó un pequeño termo que siempre solía llevar con él, por si alguna vez le ocurría algún percance y tu paraguas no podía cubrirlo, su asistente también llevaba siempre un termo igual, para entregarlo a su hermano, para luego quitarse aquel anillo de oro, que sabía que Sherlock no había notado. Sherlock nunca solía notar las cosas que eran pequeñas como ese anillo, por lo cual se lo entrego.

— No te sorprendas demasiado, hermano, y por favor, lleva mi ropa y cuida ese anillo — Ni Sherlock ni John comprendieron aquello de la ropa, pero quedaron completamente anonadados al ver como Mycroft simplemente se quitaba el paraguas y la lluvia fría lo mojaba.

Ninguno de los dos podía dar crédito a sus ojos, pues delante de ellos Mycroft había desaparecido, simplemente había desaparecido de la nada, pero pudieron ver que entre la ropa del político, que había quedado botada en el suelo, se asomaba un pequeño cerdo, uno de aquellos cerditos demasiado pequeños, que usaban como mascotas, que extrañamente era de un color rojizo. Aquello simplemente no era posible, pero estaba ocurriendo. Mycroft Holmes, el hombre de hielo, se había transformado en un pequeño cerdito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez estuvieron en el barco pesquero y amordazaron a toda la tripulación, fue cuando Sherlock finalmente dejo salir al pequeño cerdo del bolsillo de su abrigo, lo necesitaba afuera, no ahí, siendo que por suerte la lluvia había cesado y pronto estaban por llegar a la orilla del aquella isla que era la prisión Sherrinford.

— Aun no comprendo cómo es que te vuelves un cerdo, aunque así te ves más delgado que siendo humano — Le habló a aquel cerdito, aunque gruñó con fuerza al sentir como le mordía un dedo y simplemente se lanzaba al suelo, estando ahí.

En aquella habitación del barco estaba únicamente Sherlock, John y Mycroft, por lo que podían volverlo a la normalidad tranquilamente y eso hicieron.

Sherlock abrió el termo de agua caliente y dejo caer el contenido sobre ese cerdito, que frente a ellos volvió como si nada a ser un humano, a ser Mycroft Holmes, que se levantó del suelo tomando su ropa, para comenzar a vestirse, dejando ver su cuerpo que tenía bastantes pecas realmente.

— No vuelvas a decirme cerdo — Le dijo enfadado, mientras arreglaba su traje, aunque debía ponerse el disfraz que usaría para poder lograr entrar ahí sin que notase al político, para ver cuánto peligraba la seguridad de la prisión en aquel momento.

Aunque la risita de Sherlock y John lo hizo gruñir nuevamente. Aquel no era el momento para reír, se dijo, debían ver que Eurus no causara más problemas, pero esos dos parecían disfrutar demasiado de la condición que afectaba al mayor de los Holmes. Aquella que lo atormentaba hace tantos años, que lo hacía sentir completamente vulnerable en algunas ocasiones.

— Debes admitir que tiene cierta gracia — Le comentó Sherlock, que a pesar de toda la situación no pudo evitar reír un poco. Su hermano era un cerdo, literalmente, aquel día cada vez tenía más y más sorpresas que irían descubriendo de la peor manera al llegar a la isla, pero por ese momento ninguno de los tres imaginaba que tan mal estaba la situación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Sherlock había decido dispararse a sí mismo, Eurus había disparado aquellos dardos para dormirlos, pero a él no, a él lo había dejado despierto en aquella celda, siendo que ya estaba bastante nervioso. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía "trabajo en terreno", hace años que no había visto a una persona morir frente a sus ojos, su estómago no soportaba aquello, pensó, estando demasiado nervioso.

La puerta de aquella celda se abrió y él vio a Eurus ahí, parada, con su ropa blanca, estando listo para atacarlo, pensó, tragando pesado, pero jadeo al ver que ella traía en sus manos una pistola, pero también una botella de agua.

— Hay algo que noté en ti hace mucho tiempo, Mycroft, tu extraño temor hacía el agua fría. Cuando éramos niños no lo tenías, siempre estabas con nosotros en el lago, te mojabas, pero ahora lo evitas como si el agua fuera a destruirte. — Le comentó como si nada, ladeando su cabeza, mirando al que era su hermano mayor, viendo como él temblaba, más asustado por el agua que por el arma que ella llevaba. — Camina.

No tenía más opción que hacer aquello. Aunque estaba preocupado por Sherlock y por el doctor, él no era rival para Eurus, mucho menos cuando estaba aterrado, siendo que únicamente camino a lo que era la celda de la mujer, donde lo hizo sentarse en la cama, viendo como Mycroft la miraba.

— Veremos si tu esposo logra encontrarte, Mycroft. — Como si nada le tiró el contenido de la botella al político, que lo último que vio antes de cambiar, fue la sonrisa desquiciada de su hermana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado horas desde que Eurus se había ido, se había llevado a Sherlock y al doctor Watson y a él lo había dejado ahí, siendo un pequeño cerdito, sin agua caliente en ningún lado y sin ser capaz de salir de ahí por su cuenta, donde seguramente moriría, siendo que a pesar de la situación, sólo podía pensar que Gregory sufriría.

Había estado dispuesto a morir a manos de su hermano, aunque sabía bien que el inspector sufriría, es decir, hace más de un año que estaban casados, pero seguía siendo un secreto para todos, incluso para su mismo hermano que no notaba para nada esas cosas. Ese era uno de sus tantos secretos, pensó, echado en su forma de cerdo entre su ropa. Le hubiera gustado despedirse del inspector de una mejor manera, pero simplemente no había podido ser y ya.

Ya había perdido las pocas esperanzas de que fueran por él, cuando sintió como la puerta de la celda de abrió y por ella entró Lestrade, buscando por todos lados, desesperados, al hombre con el cual se había casado, el hombre con el cual tenía una relación y había estado metido en aquel problema tan grande únicamente por no dejar salir los secretos, pensaba molesto.

Aunque claro, quedo el hombre de cabello canoso quedo anonadado al ver al pequeño cerdito rojizos, que lo miraba acurrucado entre la ropa que él sabía que era de su esposo, por lo cual totalmente confundido se acercó lentamente a aquel pequeño animal, tendiendo la mano, mirando los ojos de ese pequeño, murmurando a penas, totalmente confundido.

— ¿Mycroft? — Gregory Lestrade podía no ser el detective más listo, podía no tener muchas habilidades como los Holmes, pero una cosa era clara y era que siempre reconocería los ojos de Mycroft, pensó, estirando la mano al pequeño animal, que buscó su caricia. No entendía nada de aquello y no sabía qué hacer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Entonces cada vez que tocas el agua fría te vuelves un pequeño cerdito? — La risa de Gregory no fue maliciosa ni burlona, como la risa que había tenido Sherlock cuando lo había visto, sino que era completamente de curiosidad e incredulidad, pues el hecho de que el mayor de los Holmes se volviera un animal con el agua fría y se volviera normal con el agua tibia era completamente extraño.

— Fue algo que paso hace muchos años atrás, un sospecho me tiro agua de unas fuentes encantadas de China, según decían las leyendas quién se mojara con esas aguas, adquiriría la forma de la cosa que ahí se ahogó. Busqué la fuente del hombre ahogado, pero estaba seca, por lo cual he seguido así desde entonces — Ambos estaban ya en la casa que compartían, siendo que suspiró pesadamente mientras se ponía su pijama. Aquellos días habían sido demasiado largos y sólo quería descansar.

— Pues te ves adorable siendo un pequeño cerdito — Le comentó el inspector mientras se acostaba al lado de su esposo y lentamente lo besaba. El caso con Eurus se había solucionado de cierta forma y ahora el político podía descansar al fin un poco, con el hombre que era su pez dorado, de cierta forma.

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en el reto mensual de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms", donde la temática era tomar la idea de que el personaje que uno escogiera terminara afectado por las agua de Jusenkyo, como en Ranma 1/2, y así se desarrollara la historia!, espero que esta historia les haya agradado ~_


End file.
